Nature Cat and Sheriff Callie meet Dumbo
Nature Cat and Sheriff Callie meet Dumbo is a special Nature Cat/Sheriff Callie's Wild West/Disney crossover film. Plot A flock of storks deliver babies while circus animals are being transported by train from their "Winter Quarters". Mrs. Jumbo, one of the elephants, receives her baby, who is soon made fun of by the other elephants because of his large ears, and they nickname him "Dumbo". After locking the elephants, Mrs. Jumbo starts to cuddle Dumbo. When a storm comes, they have to help set up the circus tents together, including the elephants; afterwards, they have a parade through town. However, Dumbo ends up in a muddy puddle, so Mrs. Jumbo has to wash him. When a group of boys torment Dumbo, Mrs. Jumbo responds by attacking one of the boys, and losing her temper in the confusion. Mrs. Jumbo is deemed mad and suspended in a cage. Dumbo is shunned by the other elephants, and with no parent to care for him, he is now alone. Timothy Q. Mouse, whom Squeeks instantly fell in love with, feels sympathy for Dumbo and becomes determined to help regain his spirits, appointing himself as Dumbo's other mentor and protector. After being secretly encouraged by Timothy, the circus director makes Dumbo the top of an elephant pyramid stunt. The performance goes awry as Hal has an idea to make Dumbo's ears tied up, so he won't trip on them on his run to the springboard. On his run, however, the knot comes undone, and Dumbo trips over his ears and misses his target, causing the other elephants to suffer various injuries, and bring down the big top. Dumbo is made into a clown as a result, officially having the other elephants deem him no longer one of them and plays the main role in an act that involves him falling into a vat of pie filling. Despite his newfound popularity and fame, Dumbo dislikes this job, and is now more miserable than ever. Feeling very guilty, Hal blames himself for his own idea to tie up Dumbo's ears and his fate as a clown, but Nature Cat and the others comfort him and say that they don't care if Hal's ideas are good or not and they are his friends no matter what, which all of these cheers Hal right up. To cheer Dumbo up, Timothy takes him to visit his mother; on the way back, Dumbo cries and then starts to hiccup, so Timothy takes him for a drink of water from a bucket which, unknown to them, has accidentally had a bottle of champagne knocked into it by the clowns. As a result, Dumbo and Timothy both become drunk, and see hallucinations of pink elephants. The next morning, Dumbo, Timothy, Nature Cat, Sheriff Callie and all the others wake up in a tree, but soon fall into a lake; Timothy wonders how they got up in the tree, and concludes that Dumbo flew up there using his large ears as wings. With the help from a group of crows, Timothy is able to get Dumbo to fly again, using a psychological trick of a "magic feather" to boost his confidence. Back at the circus, Dumbo performs the same stunt, which involves jumping from a high building. On the way down, Dumbo loses the feather; Timothy quickly tells him that the feather was never magical, and that he is still able to fly. Dumbo is able to pull out of the dive and flies around the circus, finally striking back at his tormentors as a stunned audience looks on in amazement. After this performance, Dumbo becomes a media sensation, Timothy becomes his manager, and Dumbo and Mrs. Jumbo are given a private car on the circus train. Trivia * are guest starring in this film. * In this film, Timothy Q Mouse and Squeeks became a love couple. * As he watches Mrs. Jumbo caring for Dumbo, Ash Ketchum is reminded of his own mother, Delia Ketchum. The same goes for when they are reminded of their moms. * In this film, Mrs. Potts sings "Baby Mine" in Betty Noyes' voice, with as the small chorus. * Nature Cat, Sheriff Callie, their team and their friends see the Pink Elephants again in [[Nature Cat and Sheriff Callie in Fantasmic! (Disneyland version)|''Nature Cat and Sheriff Callie in Fantasmic! (Disneyland version)]]. * This is a PAL film with PAL bits from and NTSC bits from . Music score * ????? (from ?????) (while comfort a guilt-ridden Hal and reassure him that ) Transcript * [[Nature Cat and Sheriff Callie meet Dumbo/Transcript|''Nature Cat and Sheriff Callie meet Dumbo/Transcript]] Category:Nature Cat/Sheriff Callie's Wild West/Disney crossovers